


Phil

by angellteeth



Series: Blink twice if you have a dream demon [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: It stands for Ford Bill
Series: Blink twice if you have a dream demon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Phil

Stan had been sledgehammering away at the portal for a couple hours now. It was surprisingly relaxing and he was purposely taking his time.

It was hard to hear Ford coming down, but he managed between swings.

Or maybe it wasn't Ford. Who's to say until he looked at him?

He took a few more swings at the machine before he set the sledgehammer down and turned to his maybe-maybe-not brother.

Yellow eyes.

He expected as much.

"If you're here to be annoying, I can knock you unconscious again. Easy."

"Oh I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to make a deal."

Stan rolled his eyes and lifted up the sledgehammer again. "I don't want nothin' you got." He said, swinging the hammer down.

A satisfying _clang_ echoed throughout the basement.

"Oh that's not true. Outside of this idiot's flesh suit, I'm incredibly powerful. I could give you a billion dollars as easy as breathing, if you help me out and stop the demolition work."

That gave Stan pause.

He had very few dreams in life, and to possess money was a pretty prominent one for the last decade. But he wasn't _that_ easy. At least, that's what he told himself.

"With whatever you got planned for the world, will money even have value? Word on the street is, you're planning an apocalypse." Stan shrugged and swung the hammer again.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Whatever I'm planning, _you_ could be very powerful and important."

Stan didn't answer, taking another swing at the portal.

"I could make you just as smart as your brother, smarter even."

"How about this. Fuck off." Stan glared at the thing puppeting his brother's body and took another swing.

"You'll cave eventually, Fish Face. Everyone wants something." 

"Yeah, yeah. Just get out of my brother. There's nothing for you to accomplish."

"Not yet, maybe." The abomination laughed and went back upstairs, leaving Stan to his thoughts.

He called down the stairs one last time.

"You'll cave!"


End file.
